


A Soft Interlude

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Mako Mori Lives, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: Jake's still adjusting to all the changes in his life. But fortunately, he doesn't have to do it alone.
Relationships: Mako Mori & Jake Pentecost, Nate Lambert/Jake Pentecost, Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	A Soft Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem/gifts).



Having recently spent his time aimless and on the run, Jake was surprised to find himself relaxed at the prospect of setting down roots. He and most of his accomplices (colleagues was probably a better word) were still recuperating from the events with Dr. Geizler’s attempted coup on behalf of the Precursors/kaiju/monstrous arseholes hell bent on world domination. Jake still could hardly believe they’d been able to stop their plans with little more than determination, teamwork, and anger. It was a thought that always made him smile. But now came the true work of rebuilding, recruiting, and replanning for the fight ahead. Not tonight though. Tonight, Jake, with Nate in tow, was taking a break to visit his sister, who had been released from the hospital about a week ago. 

“Jake?” 

He looked up from the pot he was supposed to be watching as his sister came into the kitchen. Still with a limp in her walk, but Mako Mori excelled at holding herself high no matter what befell her. It was a skill Jake envied and hoped he’d one day learn. 

She came close, leaning against one of the counters. “Are you alright?” Her tone was measured, a relaxed question, but Jake knew her well enough to tell when he was being scrutinized. 

He flashed her a grin. “As rain, sis.” 

Her smile seemed a little indulgent, but he’d take it. The last thing she needed was to worry about him. She peered over at the stove and what Jake helped her put together for a casual meal for four. 

“Looks like dinner will be ready soon. And the table is set.” She sighed, with a look towards the front door. “Now we just have to wait for the boys.” 

Jake scoffed. “Let’s hope your man will bring mine back in one piece.” 

Mako’s smile stretched into a full grin. “I’m sure they are fine. Raleigh likes to act tough, but he is a sweetheart underneath it all. Besides, even if he wasn’t, Nathan’s a big boy.” 

Aiming for a smirk to out-rival his sister, Jake replied with, “Well, if you really want to know just how big…” 

Jake laughed at Mako’s indignant squawk and let her swat at him playfully. 

“I am happy for the both of you, you know.” Mako’s voice was sincere, though still tinged with mirth. Her hand came up to rest on his shoulder. 

“It’s...better than I expected,” Jake responded honestly. He made the mistake of looking into his sister’s eyes, calm and clear, and leaned into her touch. “At first I was worried he only loved me as a friend, you know? And that when I told him how I felt, he’d be all kind and noble and let me down gently, but it would be so awkward afterwards that nothing would be the same. That we wouldn’t even be able to Drift together anymore.” Jake sighed. “Sometimes I still can’t believe he feels the same way. That we’re together and it’s good, great, even. I’m getting better at accepting it, but sometimes my doubts get the better of me and I worry that it’s not going to last.” 

“But that’s not the only thing worrying you, is it?” 

Jake blinked and mentally cursed himself for accidentally oversharing. He sighed. 

“I’m sorry, sis. I’m not trying to burden you with all my problems.” 

Carefully, Mako moved to turn Jake so he faced her and held his face in her hands. “Jake Pentecost, you are many things, but a burden is not one of them,” she said, looking into his eyes with the kind of resolve that made world leaders listen to her. “You should know by now that you can tell me anything that is on your mind.” 

He let out a deep breath and raised his own hands to cover his sister’s, relishing in their newfound contact that had nearly been taken away in the attack on her. 

“I’m just adjusting, is all. I never imagined this life for me nevermind enjoying this kind of life. One where I have family, friends, a team that trusts me. It’s overwhelming, most of the time and I just want to prove that I’m worthy of it.” He felt a pressure behind his eyes and squeezed them shut against any tears. 

“Jake...” Mako started softly. 

“I’ve spent so much time only looking out for myself and now I’m responsible for a whole Shatterdome’s worth of people; more, if you consider how we’re basically the only line of defense against the Precursors. And I’m afraid I might not be able to make it alone.”

“But Jake,” Make interrupted gently. “You are not alone.” She slowly swiped a thumb against his cheek. “I know that it can feel like you’re carrying all this weight and responsibility on your own, but you have so many people who support you.” She smiled, wry and sweet. “Me, for one.” Jake opened his mouth for a rebuttal, until Mako stared at him sharply. “Don’t try and hide things from me just because you are worried about my health. I am in recovery, not on my deathbed.” 

“Can’t blame a brother for worrying,” Jake said. 

“I can, if it keeps him from seeking help,” she retorted. Her face softened again and before Jake could back away, she’d pulled him closer into a hug. He clung tightly to his sister. After all, he’d bared his soul in her kitchen, what was one more honest display of emotion?

“You are not alone,” she repeated. “I want you to remember that whenever it all feels too much, the weight too heavy. I am here. Nathan is here. Even Raleigh is here. All those cadets who are ready to follow you to the end. Everyone in that Shatterdome who trusts you. Trust them and they will never let you walk this path by yourself.” She gave him a tight squeeze and a light kiss on the cheek before pulling away. “Alright?” 

“Yeah,” he said with a rasp in his voice.

Mako pulled back and flashed another soft smile at him before looking back at the stove, hands on her hips. "Now come and help me get this on the table. Maybe the boys will come back before it gets cold." 

Jake huffed a laugh and turned to help. 

As soon as they put the few dishes together and set them on the table, the apartment's front door opened to reveal Raleigh and Nate, arms laden with drinks and dessert. 

Raleigh grinned. "Looks like my timing was perfect." He came around the table and ducked down to kiss Mako "Hello gorgeous." 

Mako smiled into the kiss before breaking away to reach for the drinks in Raleigh's hands, which he swiftly moved out of her reach. She rolled her eyes. "We were wondering if you two were going to make it back." 

Raleigh laughed as he moved into the kitchen. "Nothing to worry about. In fact, I think I took it easy on Lambert." 

Nate still lingered awkwardly by the door so Jake went over to help him, pressing a quick kiss against his cheek and relishing in the blush that arose. It happened every time and had yet to grow old. 

“He didn’t rough you up too much, did he, luv?”   
  
Nate ducked his head at Jake’s teasing. 

“Nah,” he answered. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”   
  
Smiling, Jake leaned in for a full kiss, easily sinking into the familiar motion. Even now that they were together, he reveled in getting to have this. It felt like a blessing every time.

Nate kissed back, shifting so he could slide a hand to Jake’s back and pull him closer. The kiss deepened, just a bit, but as Jake carefully slipped his tongue in Nate’s mouth, a forceful clinking of glasses caused them to jump apart. 

“We gonna eat or what?” Raleigh wore a shit-eating grin, standing at the table next to Mako who was smiling impishly. 

Jake rolled his eyes. “Keep your trousers on, Becket.” 

Raleigh glanced between Nate and Jake pointedly before smirking. 

“Not sure I’m the one who needs to worry about keeping his clothes on right now.”

Jake sputtered indignantly while Nate went into a sudden coughing fit and Mako elbowed Raleigh as he laughed.

Eventually, they all managed to calm themselves down enough to actually eat dinner and despite all of them being out of the Shatterdome, it was still a boisterous affair on its own terms. They recounted stories, playfully teased, and updated each other on the minutiae of their new normal.

For Jake, it was a far cry from the guarded, boring, and quiet meals he used to share with himself. Looking at the people sitting around him, these people he considered his family, he realized how much he missed during those years he was on his own. That all this could have always been his, if only he made different choices. It’s an ugly thought that brings enough tension for his hand to tighten as it rests on the table.   
  
He’s startled from his thoughts by Nate placing a hand over his clenched fist and gently loosening the grip so they can entwine their fingers together in a loose hand-hold.   
  
Jake looks over at Nate, who’s giving him a worried look. 

“You ok?” 

The question is soft, deftly buried under a story Raleigh’s relaying to Mako, for Jake’s ears only. It’s enough to make his heart melt. And so Jake looks at this man, who he’s stood beside and fought monsters with and left behind and came back to, this man he will never leave again, this man he loves, and feels like no matter what came before, this moment, shared with his sister and brother-in-law is all that really matters. This is his life and it’s a damn good one, one he will choose every time. It’s a life worth everything he’s come through to get it. 

“I’m good,” Jake answers, because he can’t say all of that to Nate yet. He leans over to give Nate a soft kiss, feeling a soft smile against his lips. He pulls back only a little and bumps their noses together.

“And getting better all the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! It's been a minute since I wrote for Pacific Rim and 2020 pummeled most of my creative energy, so this ended up a little more low-key than I expected.


End file.
